Welcome to Card Captor Tokyo!
by sweetsaro
Summary: Mokona takes the gang to Card Captor Sakura's Tokyo, but when the two Sakuras meet Sakura figures that she must be just like Sakura-chan, including Sakura-chan's huge crush on Yukito. So where does that leave Syaoran?


After saying good-bye Mokona declared that it was time to move on. Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane huddled together as Mokona opened his mouth and smoke engulfed them. Syaoran felt the familiar feeling of floating as he traveled to their next destination. Suddenly he hit the ground with a thud. Syaoran looked up to find himself on a sidewalk, cars whizzing by. He stood up, the others joining him.

"What the heck are those?" demanded Kurogane.

Mokona jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder, "They're cars of course! Evil monsters that eat people and destroy the world!"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the cars going by. He walked out into the road, pulling out his sword. These pathetic monsters looked pathetic and didn't stand a chance against him. A car moved straight at Kurogane. Kurogane raised his sword and prepared for battle. The car door opened and a woman jumped out.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded the woman, "If you touch my car I'll call the cops and bury you with law suits!"

Kurogane glared at the woman, wondering what she was talking about. Syaoran ran to Kurogane's side and Mokona laughed.

"Kuri-kuri believed Mokona!"

Kurogane blushed and stormed out to the road so the woman could leave. Syaoran hurriedly apologized to the woman then ran to the others. Fai pointed at Kurogane and laughed hysterically. Sakura turned in circles looking at the building as Kurogane yelled at Mokona.

"Where are we?" she asked.

It was evening and the sky was a light blue. Tall buildings surrounded them and the ground was paved. Syaoran looked around trying to figure out where they were. Mokona jumped off of Syaoran's shoulder and began dancing around.

"We're in Tokyo!" he cried happily.

Fai kneeled in front of Mokona and smiled, "Will Mokona help guide us?"

"Of course!" laughed Mokona, "Let's go this way!"

Mokona pointed down the sidewalk and jumped on Fai's shoulder, who led the way. Syaoran moved to the back and walked with Sakura, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kurogane groaned feeling like he was trapped in a game of "follow the leader". They had just turned a corner when they heard someone running towards them.

"Kero-chan, wait up!"

A white object whizzed past Fai and suddenly stopped. It was a funny creature with small wings and it stared at Sakura with a look of surprise. A young girl ran up to them and stopped. She wore a strange outfit and carried a scepter, but the most interesting part feature was that she looked just like Sakura. The girl bowed and apologized then quickly pushed her way to Kero. Kero looked back from Sakura to the little girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl said quickly as she grabbed Kero, "He's remote controlled."

Mokona clapped his hands. "Sakura has a twin!"

The girl turned around and fell back with surprise when she saw Mokona. Kurogane hit Mokona on the head.

"Shut up, you stupid thing!"

"Ow!" whined Mokona, "Kuro-chan hit me!"

Syaoran bent down and helped the girl up. Kero flew over to her to make sure she was okay. The girl ignored him and went up to Sakura. She frowned at her and Sakura looked back at the girl sheepishly.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Sakura."

Kero gasped, "That's not possible!"

Syaoran moved to Sakura's side and watched Kero intently, not sure what he meant. Mokona jumped onto Kero and began tugging on his wings. Kero cried out and began flying around ridiculously.

"Wee! You're Clow-made too!" cried Mokona happily.

Kero flew into the girl's arms and she caught both him and Mokona. Fai looked over her shoulder and gently patted Mokona on the head.

Kero stared at Mokona, "You're a creation of Clow?"

Mokona smiled widely, "Yep, I've been helping Syaoran travel between worlds!"

Sakura looked at the little girl and asked her name. She looked up at Sakura with a small smile.

"My name's Sakura too."

Sakura nodded then slowly leaned against Syaoran. She yawned deeply then fell over. Syaoran reached out and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Kurogane growled in frustration and grabbed Mokona out of the girl's arms by the ears. Fai quickly rescued the howling Mokona before Kurogane could do any mental damage. Sakura-chan ran over to Syaoran and offered to help.

"We can take her to my home if you don't have anywhere else to go."

Syaoran smiled, "Thank you, if it's not too much trouble."

Kero flew out of Sakura's arms, "I think Toya will understand."

Sakura-chan frowned at the mention of her older brother. She looked at Syaoran and nodded. Syaoran picked Sakura up so he could carry her in his arms. They began to follow Sakura to her house. When they came to it, Sakura quietly opened the front door and motioned them inside.

"I don't understand why we have to be so quiet." Groaned Kurogane.

Kero put his finger to his mouth and hushed Kurogane, who narrowed his eyes, but went on to ignore the usher. Sakura-chan took them into the living room where Syaoran put Sakura on the couch. She told them to wait for a moment and left. After a couple of minutes Sakura returned with tons of blankets in her arms. Fai and Syaoran helped her lay them out on the ground.

"I'm sorry I can't do more." Said Sakura.

Syaoran smiled and patted her head, "Thank you so much."

Sakura smiled at him and wished them goodnight. She left with Kero after putting a blanket over Sakura. Syaoran turned around and straightened the blanket over Sakura. Fai put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"She'll be fine, we just have see if there's a feather in the morning." Comforted Fai.

Syaoran looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He would wait no matter what, for Sakura. They claimed their spots on the blankets, Syaoran getting his usual place near Sakura, then one by one, fell asleep.


End file.
